Darkside
by ShaddowLugia
Summary: The Decepticons travel to Earth, looking for enough energy to take over the Universe. With them is the Decepticon warship, Darkside. Alternate version as to how the Decepticons arrived on Earth. One-shot.


Author Note: I do not own Transformers. So, I've been in the Transformers mood lately. Just today, I've watched twelve episodes of the original Transformers series and I've decided I want to write a one-shot with my OC I created a couple years ago. Her name is Darkside, and she's a nasty-evil and insane Decepticon. Decepticons FTW! Anyways, this is my very first Transformers FanFiction, starring Darkside. Enjoy! One last thing, this is a Generation 1 story, like an alternate story.

...

"Darkside, damage report!" commanded Megatron, ruthless leader of the Decepticons.

In the thick of battle with a team of Autobot ships, it took Darkside a moment to respond. The violent and insane Decepticon, currently in her warship form, assessed the damage and replied, "Minimal damage, my Master, but Darkside's shield generators are damaged."

Two huge, triangle-shaped parts on either side of the ship that was Darkside opened up, revealing two-barreled weapons. From them, she fired four plasma beams at the Autobot ships, destroying one and crippling a few others. The ships retaliated, blasting Darkside's bridge and engines.

"Darkside, destroy them all!" shouted Megatron, holding steady despite the tremors from the blasts.

"Darkside obeys!" cried his loyal warrior.

With a cackle of glee, she fired off more deadly rays into the Autobots' midst. She didn't seem to notice the damage done to her so far (except, of course, when giving Megatron a report); in the heat of battle, all she cared about was offlining her foes.

It wasn't long before the Autobots realized they couldn't win against her, and ordered a retreat. She fired after them until she could no longer see the Autobot ships.

"Excellent work, Darkside," said Megatron, who knew that Darkside's might would be too great for the Autobot ships. After all, her size alone dwarfed even the largest of the fleet. "Go to this location." He gave her a set of coordinates.

"Yes, Master," she said.

Luckily for her, they'd failed to damage her massive engines. There were holes in the body of the ship from the Autobots' weapons but the damage wasn't very great. She'd sealed off the parts damaged, so none of the Decepticons could enter those areas and risk getting sucked into space.

Starscream entered the navigation room, along with Thundercracker and Skywarp. "If you ask me, Megatron, we should have boarded the Autobot ships and destroyed every one of those Autobots!"

Megatron didn't even turn to look at Starscream as he replied, "Darkside is capable of defeating a few Autobot ships. She's more competant than an idiot like you, Starscream. We have more important things to worry about. Like finding an energy source."

Starscream was seething. "Me? Incompetant?" he shouted. He pointed his weapon at Megatron's back. "This is why _I_ should be leader! I would never put my fate into the hands of a ship!"

He fired, but the attack missed. Darkside had grabbed the traitor with thick wires and bound him tightly. The beam hit the ceiling without damaging it.

"Traitor!" hissed Darkside, squeezing Starscream so tightly he cried out in pain. "You attack Master while Master's back is turned?"

Megatron turned to watch Darkside hold Starscream with brute force. "Don't offline him, Darkside," he said. She slightly loosened her grip on him. "I can handle Starscream. Release him."

She dropped Starscream without question. He hit the floor. "Stupid Darkside," he muttered.

"You cannot defeat me, Starscream," said Megatron. "How many times have you failed to destroy me? You will never lead the Decepticons."

Starscream leapt to his feet with a growl. "I would be a _much_ better leader than you, Megatron! I deserve to lead! You won't always have Darkside around to protect you!"

"Who says I need her protection?" Megatron said. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of idiots like you."

"Master is right," agreed Darkside. "Master is strong and smart. Starscream is..."

"Who asked you?" interrupted Starscream.  
"Approaching destination," said Soundwave, who, up until then, had been silently checking Darkside's course. She often went astray, and Soundwave kept her in check. He was the only one besides Megatron that Darkside would listen to.

Below was a blue and green planet called "Earth". Darkside had found it while scanning for possible energy resources and had decided that the planet was perfect for energy.

"Scan the planet, Darkside, more closely this time," said Megatron. "After that, store the information in your memory and find a place to land and make base."

"Yes, Master."

A panel opened up in the front of the ship, just below the obervation windows of the bridge. A laser scanner turned on as Darkside circled, gathering information that showed up on one of three giant screens in the navigation room. Megatron and Soundwave studied the initial data, and found that there would be little opposition to their conquest for energy on Earth.

Soon enough, Darkside finished her scans and said, "Darkside is landing now!"

She entered the atmosphere, flames engulfing her. She didn't seem to mind-in fact, she laughed at the turbulence from the landing. Below the clouds, they got a closer view of the planet surface. Most of it seemed to be water, but there were large landmasses as well. Darkside headed for a particularly big mass, landing in a hot and sandy climate seemingly devoid of life.

"Good, Darkside," said Megatron. "This place is far enough away from the Earthlings to be our base of operations. Work on repairing the damage you took. Before you do, though, lower the ramp."

"Yes, Master," said Darkside.

There was a resounding _thud_ as the ramp opened, sending up clouds of sand. She then shut off her screens and started repairs.

Megatron and the other Decepticons exited the ship, surveying the area.

"She has the entire planet to choose from and drops us off in this wasteland?" said Starscream.

"Shut up, Starscream," said Megatron dismissively. "You, Thundercracker and Skywarp will patrol the area, then report back to me. Now, go!"

Starscream looked as if he might argue, but apparently decided against it and went with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Master!" said Darkside. "Darkside finished repairs!"

"Soundwave, have Rumble and Laserbeak make sure she's fully repaired," said Megatron. "We need her in perfect condition."

"Rumble, Laserbeak, eject," said Soundwave in his robotic monotone. "Operation: repairs."

Rumble entered the ship while Laserbeak circled Darkside in the air. As usual, Darkside had missed some damage, and dutifully went about correcting it. Megatron always had to have Soundwave and his cassettes check on her-she wasn't the brightest Cybertronian. However, she was far too valuable to the Decepticon forces to risk, especially because of her warship form.

By the time Darkside finished with the last of her repairs, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker returned.

"Well? What is your report?" demanded Megatron.

"Nothing but rocks and sand for miles around," grumbled Starscream, brushing the pesky sand off him.

"Thundercracker and I found an Earthling city to the south," offered Skywarp. "There's plenty of energy in the city."

"And if we find its source, we will have enough energy to revive Cybertron," said Megatron. "Darkside! Come out here!"

Part of the ship ejected from the rest, and transformed into a black and red femme, who had two smaller versions of the ship's weapons on her shoulders. Darkside had four red optics in a slim face, most of which was covered by a red face plate. Her shoulders were rather broad to accomidate her plasma cannons, clawed hands, thin and elegant limbs, and a slim chest. She had blades on her wrists and jetpack engines on her back.

"What are Master's orders for Darkside?" she asked. Her voice was pretty enough, but made strange by her insane tone. She gave a laugh, which only strengthened her aura of madness.

"You will go find the source of the Earthlings' energy supply, then lead the rest of the Decepticons there," said Megatron. "Then, we will begin production of Energon cubes."

"Yes, Master," said Darkside. "Darkside obeys!"

She blasted off, blowing up a huge cloud of dust. Most of the Decepticons grumbled about the sand but Megatron stayed silent. Soon, they'd revive Cybertron and destroy the Autobot scum.

Then, the Universe would be theirs for the taking.

...

Please review! I know my Transformers writing could use some improvement, but I'm working on it. What did you think of my OC, Darkside. I also have three more-their names are Fury, Buzzshock, and Rage. Those three are escape pods that reside in the ship, like Soundwave's cassettes live in him. If you were confused about her, the ship is a part of her body that she controls, but she doesn't actually transform into it-she just becomes a part of it (the navegation room, to be exact).

Question: Autobot? Or Decepticon? Favorite Transformer?

My answer: Decepticons all the way! My favorite Transformer is Soundwave. Jazz comes in second, followed by Starscream and Megatron.

Leave your answer in a review! And if you want more Darkside, I'll gladly write more one-shots with her. I won't do a full story, probably, especially since I have three full stories I'm already working on, with a fourth I need to start. But I will make a few one-shots with Darkside if that's what you want. Review!


End file.
